Power consumption of a mobile terminal is always a bottleneck of mobile communication technologies. To reduce battery consumption, a terminal that carries out a non-real-time service generally employs a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode. When the service data received by the terminal does not arrive continuously, but arrives with regular periods, a DRX period adaptable to the service data can be configured on the terminal according to this service characteristic, namely, the characteristic of regular arrival of the service data. The DRX period involves two states: DRX receiving state and DRX sleep state. When the terminal is in the DRX receiving state, the terminal starts the transceiver to monitor the service data and control information sent by the base station, and the pilot and broadcast information periodically sent by the base station. When the terminal is in the DRX sleep state, the terminal shuts down the transceiver, and stops monitoring the service data and control information sent by the base station, and the pilot and broadcast information periodically sent by the base station.
A Femto cell is a solution to extending indoor coverage of mobile communication. A Femto cell is installed in a small coverage environment, in which a user initiates voice or data calls through a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a notebook computer. The Femto cell transmits the voice or data calls initiated through the mobile phone or notebook computer to a 3rd Generation (3G) core network which is based on a standard interface. The home access point of a Femto cell is capable of plug-and-play and connectable to any existing Internet Protocol (IP)-based transport networks, and may take the place of a fixed bandwidth access device of households or small enterprises. Therefore, a Femto cell is also known as a home base station.